


I Lost My Footing

by eddieregretti



Series: Reddie One Shots [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just a whole lotta fluff, M/M, Reddie, Swearing, Teenagers, and eddie is bad at it, and its cute, hand holding, they go skating, they're a bit older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieregretti/pseuds/eddieregretti
Summary: Eddie had a nervous smile plastered on his face every time Richie squeezed his hand in excitement. Whatever they were about to do seemed important to him and Eddie was anxious to see what it was until they eventually stopped in their tracks in front of a semi-crowded rink."We're going... ice skating?" Eddie stared forward in awe and hesitancy."We're going ice skating!" Richie repeated, a lot louder, and there was that smile again.





	I Lost My Footing

**Author's Note:**

> (( title from the song Hoodie Weather by The Wonder Years ))

Eddie was nervous.

He'd been friends with Richie long enough to know that when he knocked on his door with a backpack full of mystery items, grabbed his hand and said "We're going on an adventure! Come on, Spaghetti!" that he would need to be ready to leap out of his comfort zone.

Back in middle school, Richie would easily get him to do crazy things all the time just by batting his long eyelashes behind his glasses and flashing him that goofy smile that made Eddie's heart just about pound right out of his chest. It was a dangerous thing because if any of the Losers ever wanted something out of him, they knew they could get Richie to convince him. Eddie's only excuse for going along with it was that he was hopelessly in love with Richie. He was completely whipped for years (still was today) and his best friend had no idea at the time. 

The difference now, in their senior year of high school, was that Richie  _did_ know and actually reciprocated those feelings. They had even gone on a few official dates, which usually consisted of awkward moments and a lot of blushing. Today, Eddie figured Richie would make him do something to make him look stupid - unintentionally, of course - and he would end up wanting to break up with him or something.

Yes, it was irrational, but that was just Eddie.

"What are we doing?" he asked quizzically with a raise of his eyebrows. His feet were planted firmly in place because he wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"God, it's like you  _want_ me to say 'your mom'," Richie's tone was dead serious but Eddie knew him like the back of his hand by now and didn't find it amusing in the slightest. "and it's a surprise! Get your shoes on, Eddie Spaghetti, and let's go!"

Despite his hesitation, Richie tugged on his hand and pulled him out the door as soon as Eddie reached for his coat. He was actually thankful for the quick getaway because his mother didn't appear in time to question him and scold him for going out.

_Where are you going? Why are you with him again?You know this isn't healthy, Eddie._

The two walked a few blocks down snowy side walks hand in hand. It was a cold day. The kind of cold that would usually have Richie sneaking into Eddie's room to stay inside and cuddle for the entire day. All the while Eddie would be scolding him for going outside at all.

"You're going to catch a fucking cold, you idiot." Eddie said once, in early December. Despite his words, there was a smile on his face while Richie lay down next to him and played with his hands. Richie came back with some cheesy line like, "It's worth it to see my Eds."

Eddie almost laughed at the memory because his boyfriend  _did_ actually catch a cold after that and Eddie refused to kiss him on the lips for a whole week.

Apparently Richie had learned his lesson because today he was all bundled up with a big furry hat and a chunky scarf. Eddie thought it might have been the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen, but decided not to mention anything about it as to not disrupt their peaceful walk.

He had a nervous smile plastered on his face every time Richie squeezed his hand in excitement. Whatever they were about to do seemed important to him and Eddie was anxious to see what it was until they eventually stopped in their tracks in front of a semi-crowded rink.

"We're going... ice skating?" Eddie stared forward in awe and hesitancy.

"We're going ice skating!" Richie repeated, a lot louder, and there was smile again.

Eddie could feel his stomach drop a little out of nervousness. He couldn't remember the last time he went skating, it had to at been been since the fourth grade. He didn't remember how to put skates on, or step on the ice without falling on his face, let alone skate at least one lap around a rink full of people.

It seemed Richie could sense how nervous he was because he leaned in closer and wrapped both his arms around Eddie's waist, squeezing reassuringly.

"It's okay, Eds. I'll hold onto you the whole time if I need to," he spoke lowly before quickly adding "Unless you're too slow, of course."

They found themselves on a bench next to the rink and Richie opened his bag. proceeding to pull random things out.

"Do not fret, my good Sir, for I have come prepared!" he said in a loud enough phony English accent that people turned their heads towards the two boys who were sitting impossibly close together. "A scarf and some - absurdly adorable - mittens to warm the boy up!" He wrapped Eddie up in the knit garments without giving him a second to adjust, before he put on gloves of his own. "and... ah, yes! Skates the perfect size for his unusually small feet!"

They were starting to draw attention now and the last thing Eddie wanted was for more people to watch him fail miserably.

"Richie, quiet down." He whispered.

"Don't worry, Eds. I'm sure they aren't a reflection of the size of your co-" He was cut off by Eddie's mittened hand whipping up to cover his mouth.

"Jesus, okay! I'm putting the skates on." He sighed in defeat.

It turned out, putting the skates on was half the battle. Over five minutes later, Eddie was still attempting to tie his second lace, all the while Richie was tapping on his thigh incessantly, skates already on his feet and laced up.

"Come on, I could have had a good wank in the time it's taken you to put those on." He pestered. Eddie scrunched up his nose and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"In this weather? Your dick would be  _minuscule_. Smaller than usual." He sighed like he was being serious. "They need to be tight or you'll roll your ankle!"

Richie easily ignored the latter statement, opting for a quick come back of " _You'd still want me_." In Eddie's ear before slapping him on the cheek with a slobbery kiss that he knew would make him cringe. Eddie shook his head in disbelief of Richie's words, but he knew his boyfriend was right. He would want him under any circumstance.

Maybe thirty seconds later, they were finally ready to shift onto the ice.

One foot on, steady. Second foot on,  _Shit!_

"I got you." Richie caught the smaller boy from behind before he could fall. He adjusted himself, coming face to face with Eddie and holding onto both his hands. He skated backwards, pulling his boyfriend along while he instructed him with  _long strides!_ and  _push outwards!_ After a few minutes, Eddie kind of got the hang of things.

Eddie sighed, staring at his own feet. "You literally just took me here because you knew I would be holding onto you for dear life, Tozier."

"Busted." Richie smiled while grabbing onto one of his boy's hands and skating alongside him. He hummed a tune under his breath and Eddie would never admit that it calmed him down a little bit.

They went around a couple of times, slow and steady at Eddie's request. As they moved, he ranted and complained about how unsafe this was. "I should have a fucking helmet on. I swear, if I crack my skull open, it's on you."

His words made Richie smile in adoration as he patiently waited for Eddie to pick up speed. Eventually, they let go of each other while Eddie focused intently on the ice in front of him, holding his arms out for balance.

As expected, Richie got bored and started moving ahead, lapping Eddie a few times. It was such a Richie thing to do: Skate backwards, do stupid spins, and risk falling over several times just to impress his boyfriend. The slower one hardly noticed anyway because he couldn't look up for one second. He needed to stay  _focused_.

"How the hell are you going so fast?" he wondered out loud when Richie appeared beside him once again.

Richie's loud laugh was then so melodic that Eddie nearly lost his balance.

"I gotta say, Eddie Spaghetti, it's a bit of a relief to hear that speed impressed you." He threw in a wink that went completely unnoticed by Eddie.

Instead, he shook his head in response. "Shut up, Rich. I'm trying to focus on this shit."

That was enough for the taller one to hold his arms up in surrender and skate on ahead again. His eyes never flickered from Eddie's form, stiff and hunched over carefully. It was adorable

Eddie was relieved that his boyfriend stopped trying to distract him for a few minutes and he felt like he was finally getting the hang of the motions.

"Okay, slowpoke. You gotta pick up some speed here." Eddie felt his hand being grabbed and froze while Richie dragged him along a lot faster than he could handle and his panic rose. He was going faster and faster, weaving them through other skaters. Eddie looked in front of him for the first time and felt the cold air hitting his nose.

Suddenly and without warning, Richie let go, but not before flinging Eddie ahead of him. He was still moving at full speed and did his best not to yell out, focusing on steering himself so he wouldn't fall in a snowbank or bump into innocent skaters around him. Just as he felt like he was getting the hang of the accelerated speed, Richie showed up again, without warning and pushed himself into Eddie's side quickly and forcefully.

"Richie! Stop!" He yelled out, grabbing onto the boy on instinct in an attempt to stay up.

Even though Richie was clearly being a jerk and trying to make him fall, he caught Eddie before he could and held him close. Neither moved when they recovered from the panic. They stood in the middle of the rink as skaters swerved around them. Eddie was shaking, he didn't think he would ever move again.

 _Why do I put up with this shit?_ Was the only thought in his head.

"I hate you, Richie Tozier." he whispered despite the smile on his chapped lips.

"That's funny because I fucking love you, Eddie Kaspbrak." he mumbled under his breath and it hit Eddie like he was going to fall over again. That was the first time he said that.

 _Ah, that's why._ He answered his own question.

He searched his boyfriend's face in awe, watching the pink on his cheeks from the cold, his freckled red nose, and the fog coming from his stupid big mouth with every shaky breath. He looked nervous, like he didn't mean to express his feelings just then.

Eddie didn't give it a second thought, licking his lips and shaking his head. "I love you, Trashmouth." and then they were kissing and Eddie was freezing, but somehow Richie kept his warm enough. His anxiety vanished and he wasn't shaking anymore. This moment was perfect.

Despite the fact that Eddie felt like he was about to have an asthma attack.

They pulled apart when a kid bumped Richie's leg as she went by them.

"I think you've had enough skating, lets go home." Richie said when he pulled away completely. The lost body heat made Eddie frown, but hearing that this experience was over was a relief, to say the least. "I can make Hot Cocoa and we can get naked and warm up by the fire."

Eddie rolled his eyes, but grabbed onto Richie's arm for dear life as they made their way back to their bag.

"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> hey fam, this is my first fic on ao3. i'd love to hear your thoughts n feedback!


End file.
